


Realising I need you

by Storypanda88



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are only 5, Based on a drabble by seasonofthegeek, Cheesecake, Cheesecake pining, Cousins AU, F/M, Fluff, Making this up as I go along, Miraculous PV, Plakki - Freeform, SugarSock, Tikki missing Plagg, adrienette - Freeform, anxt with a happy ending, brelix, childhood friend Adrienette, lots of kisses and cuddles, miraculous - Freeform, plikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storypanda88/pseuds/Storypanda88
Summary: Felix x BridgetteThis story is inspired by this post by seasonofthegeek on tumblr:https://seasonofthegeek.tumblr.com/post/169350731436/felix-and-bridgette-what-thewhy-is-my-heartIt got me thinking of what would happen if Ladybridge (yes I called her that) kissed civilian Felix, not knowing that he’s Chat, and broke the ‘black cat’ curse. In this story when the curse is broken the ring and Plagg vanish and go back to where they came from so Felix loses his powers. If anyone wants a part 2 I may be able to write one soon. Let me know in the comments. Also feel free to offer me constructive criticism as I’m new to writing fanfics and this is my first for this fandom.





	1. Missing you because I need you

Ladybridge kisses Felix per his request, it’s only a light peck on the lips but it does the job. As she leans back smiling contentedly, his ring suddenly disappears and he’s surrounded by a glowing, neon-green light.

“Wha-“ is the only sound that escapes her lips. 

“I’m sorry Ladybug, but I can’t cope with this curse anymore. I know I shouldn’t have deceived you, but it was the only thing I could think of.” He then confesses that he is, was, her partner.

Only a moment passes before her hand collides with the side of his face. And then she’s gone, chasing after an akuma, leaving him there, with no ring, no Plagg, all alone. Exactly what he wanted. Right?

That night, Felix is restless, he’s relieved that his burden has been lifted, but was it worth the cost? He may never see his only real friend again. Ladybug’s pained expression is all he sees as he drifts into dream world, then memories of the months gone by haunt his dreams.

The next day, he wakes up as usual, but feels the absence of a presence he never thought he’d miss. His...more than a mere pet ... friend Plagg.

He goes to school as normal, except no bad luck means he doesn’t trip or step in a deep puddle he could have sworn wasn’t there a second ago, or leave anything he needs at home.

He is, however, surprised when, ‘luckily’, Bridgette doesn’t annoy him before the bell rings with her usual cheeriness and “good mornings”. After what he assumes was a one time fluctuation of behaviour he is again surprised by her actions for the rest of the day. She walks straight past him in corridors, scowls at him when she thinks he’s not looking, which he’s now doing more than he likes to admit. She completely ignores him in lessons and says a little over three words to him over the course of the day.

Two week later and she’s still acting cold towards him. Felix doesn’t know why, and he hates that feeling.

The ex-superhero is dumbfounded, confused at this aching feeling in his chest, by the tears that he falls asleep to, and awakens to every morning. Never has he ever felt so lonely, even when surrounded with a class full of people. Never has he missed Plagg, his only friend and confidant, so much.

That’s when it hits him. Every cold glance of hurt he receives from the girl he could never before get far enough away from. Every moment he wonders when will be the next time she’ll spontaneously hug him, send him kind smiles and show him the affection he’d never received from anyone before. Will there be a next time? At the same time he wonders why they stopped, and has he ever truly wanted them to? All the signs point to no. And that’s how he knows he’s doomed. Even now his bad luck is gone, he’s too stupid to see what’s right in front of him until it’s too late. That he has lost the only girl, the only human, to ever treat him, Felix Agreste, as more than just a statistic, as more than just a burden.

So even though it’s late, on a school night, and he should be in bed, he runs to her. He climbs out of his window, carefully descending using the drainage pipes. Then the boy runs as fast as his legs will take him to the bakery he has secretly come to love. Only when standing out front, staring up at her balcony, does he realise he has no actual plan.

Fortunately, for possibly the first time ever, tonight, luck is on his side. There, by looking up, he can see Bridgette, slouching at her balcony, gazing upward, entranced by the stars. From this angle, he swears that she is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, and he wonders how he has never noticed before. Or if he has, which he won’t likely admit, how has he ever been able to stop thinking about her that way until now.

Before he can stop himself, he shouts up to her, “Brigette!”. Before tonight, the longing in that single word alone would have made him cringe, but now, at last, it is more empowering to finally understand his own emotions.

“Felix?! What are you doing here?! Wait a sec, I’ll come down to you.” 

While Felix waits, his nerves start to make him shiver, adrenaline dying down, and raw, intense feelings he’s never felt, or at least noticed, before surface. His emotions are his only support as he trembles. 

As Bridgette, the most important person to him in the whole world, even more so than Ladybug, opens the door, he understands how much he needs her to forgive him. As well as how little he deserves her forgiveness.

“Why are you here, Felix?” She asks quietly, seemingly exasperated by his mere presence.

“I-I needed to see you. Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you. I just thought you didn’t want me around all the time so I left you alone.”

“I didn’t - at least - I didn’t realise I didn’t want you gone until you were. Please, we can go back to how it was.” He begs, even knowing that that isn’t what he really wants.

“Friendship works both ways Felix.” She replies almost broken but still strong. “You don’t even know me.” She turns away, about to go back inside when he starts talking, and she’s frozen.

“Your Name is Brigette Marie Cheng! You are the kindest, sweetest girl to ever exist. You tried to befriend the only person who didn’t want you to, and tried to make him feel like he belonged. You gave chocolates to the new kid on his first day so he wouldn’t be so intimidated. You like sweets and everything pink and purple and flowery. You bite your lip when you’re concentrating and you stand up for what you know is right. You are always there to support someone even when they think they don’t need it. You stubbornly never give up on me, even when I treat you like crap and you don’t deserve it. And I certainly don’t deserve your forgiveness but... But here I am hoping that maybe, selfishly, you would stop leaving me alone, that you will go back to being the only person who has ever really mattered to me and start being around me again.

And if you can’t, which i know is what I deserve, I need to tell you one more thing before I go. I have never felt this way towards anyone before, and I’m sorry it took nearly losing you to realise it. But Brigette I love you. I think, since the moment we met. And I never ever want to hurt you again. So if you want me to leave, I’ll go.” He finishes turning away.

Brigette stands shocked, mouth a rounded O. Before she can reply, an upstairs window opens and her Aunt and Uncle’s heads pop out. And Sabine yells down at her “Just kiss the boy you love already.” 

And so she does.


	2. Shooting star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of kisses and cuddles.  
> Will Bridgette reveal the truth? If so, how?  
> And a shooting star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story I’m imagining Marinette and Adrien are only about 5. Marinette and Bridgette are cousins. Adrien and Felix are cousins. I might include them in future chapters if you want. I think childhood friend Adrienette would be adorable, what do you guys think?

When they pull away, her head rests lightly on his chest, listening to the nervous thump of his heart. His arms hold her close, not wanting this precious girl to ever leave him again. “You are more precious to me than anything else. I love you.” He murmurs repeatedly under his breath, hands moving up and down her back as if to confirm that she is real, that she hasn’t gone forever. She can hear the sincerity in every single quiet declaration of feelings. Félix doesn’t do sincere, or emotions, at least not with her, not before today anyway. Even as Chat Noir he had always had a wall up, as if he was protecting himself from hurt. Hiding his feelings behind flirtation and comedy.

She always knew the ring was more of a burden than a gift to him. But she had still believed it was a choice not the curse she now realises it was. Bridgette had felt, when they first started as a team, that she shouldn’t kiss the cat-boy per his request. At the time she believed it was because she wanted to save her first kiss for someone she loved, but maybe it was also the Miraculous magic trapping her partner in his role.

She hates fighting without her partner. Not just because it’s more difficult, she misses his jokes, his sarcasm; even his bad luck made combatting evil less draining. She won’t give up her role until Hawkmoth is stopped, but she still wishes she had her partner beside her through it. After less than a week she had missed Félix, her flirty Kitty terribly. But she had forced herself to stay away, she was hurt and fed up of trying to catch his attention, but also felt guilt that it was her fault the curse was not lifted for so long.

“I love you, Felix. I’m so sorry.” She whispers into his chest, repeating the phrase in reply to him. They stay comfortably in their embrace for longer than they care to keep track of. When they pull away, he takes her hand, not wanting to separate fully.

“Come on in kids.” Sabine’s voice calls from the door frame and the pair jump apart with furious blushes. “You can talk in here. Just don’t be too loud, Marinette’s asleep. And Don’t stay out too late young man, your family will be worried sick when they realise you’re gone.” She sends a smile their way before heading inside, leaving the door ajar. Félix’s eyes widen slightly, ‘I didn’t think she had any siblings.’

“Marinette is my little cousin, she’s only five but she’s full of life, and super clumsy.” A smile lights up her face as she talks about the little girl. “I’m staying with my Aunt and Uncle for school. My parents travel a lot so they told me I could stay here, at least until I graduate. I share a room with Marinette, but there’s plenty of space. Just be quiet because if she wakes up she’ll ask you all sorts of uncomfortable questions and I know what you’re like.” He gives a faint smile in response then takes hold of her hand again, intertwining fingers, not wanting to be apart for even a second longer than he has to be.

They go up to Bridgette’s shared room, making as little sound as possible. They have to let go of each other to climb the ladder but their hands meet again a moment later. When they’ve made it onto the balcony, Felix wraps his arms around her from behind, his hands encompassing hers.

“You know, Felix, I realised something about you. You normally hide all your emotions behind some façade or other. Some mask you use to keep them hidden inside. I need you to know you don’t ever need to keep them hidden from me. I know you’re not perfect. Neither am I” he snorts disbelievingly at that ‘She’s as close as you can get’. “I’m not, Felix. I know I can be over-enthusiastic and a bit naive at times among other things. But I will listen to anything you have to say, and I will support you whenever you feel weak, or helpless. You should never have to feel alone. I promise I’m going to be here for you whenever you need me, so you’re never going to be lonely again if I can do anything about it.” She swivels to face him and presses a gentle kiss on his lips, then moves her hands into his hair, it’s as soft and fluffy as she had always hoped it would be.

He leans into her hand, loving any affection from this girl he adores. “I think this might be the best day of my life, I would have thought it was a dream but even I couldn’t have made this up. Bridgette Cheng I love you so so much. I’m so stupid for not realising sooner.” She feels a silent rumble pass through him, he’s stifling a purr as her hand works through his hair. She wonders why his cat characteristics are still there even now the Miraculous has gone. She knows what she has to say, she has to confess who she is, the question is: how?

“I love you too, Kitty.” Well, that is definitely not how she was planning on starting this conversation, ‘good going Bridge’. He pulls back in surprise, eyes bulging. ‘Uh oh, now I broke him.’

“W- what did you say?” His voice uneven, very unlike him.

“‘I love you?’” She repeats innocently, her voice rising in pitch. ‘You’ve gone and done it now Bridge, just tell him the truth!’ The end of her internal thoughts sound oddly like Robin Williams as the Genie from Aladdin. Felix’s eyebrows raise. “Ok maybe I should tell you something,” she starts nervously, looking into his eyes that aren’t looking at her harshly but with love and care and a little touch of confusion. “Okay, so” ‘here goes nothing’, “I’mLadybugandIknowyou’reChatandIforgiveyoufortrickingmeintokissingyouandIstillloveyousosomuchandI’mtalkingtooquicklyTikkihelpmeouthereplease.” The bug kwami flies out of her bag, looking between her chosen and the boy that last talked to her other half. His expression, as expected is one of surprise, his mouth a large ‘O’.

“I know you were only asking for a kiss to break your curse now, but I never realised being Chat wasn’t your choice until afterwards. I know I wasn’t always the best partner, but in my defence you had some really bad timings. What prompted you to think mid slime akuma was an appropriate time to ask for a kiss? Like, seriously, ewwww. At the same time I was trying to save my first kiss for my crush, aka you, so you were your own competition which is crazy weird. And I obviously still love you, even more so knowing your flirty, crazy side as well as the cold mask you use to hide how much you care at school. But if you don’t love me any more then it’s ok, I wasn’t a good friend, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. I guess it was part of the Miraculous magic that stopped you from being able to tell me why you wanted a kiss so badly. And if you never want to see me again then I’ll go back to ...”

His lips cover hers, simultaneously stopping her from continuing that thought. His arms pull her close and he kisses her more passionately than before. ‘This girl saw me at my worst, at my best and every phase in between. Somehow this beautiful, amazing girl, this selfless, angelic hero, loves me as much as I love her and I don’t care if I have the worst luck in the world. This time her good luck will win out, I know it will. Because for the first time, I have complete and utter faith in something, and it’s her.’ “I love you Bridgette, Ladybug, so so much. I’ll be here, by your side, for as long as you want me here. I promise I will never abandon you again. Unless you ask me to, I will never leave you, even though I don’t deserve your love or your forgiveness. I will spend the rest of my life being a better person so I can be worthy of it, of you.”

“You earned my trust long ago, Felix, my love came from all the kind acts you did when you thought no one was looking, and there was never anything to forgive. You were cursed with eternally bad luck, you wanted to break it, I understand.” She kisses him again. “I love you Félix Agreste, Chatton, my adorable Kitty, I missed you. I promise I will never ask you to leave, and I’ll stay by your side for as long as you’ll have me.”

They hear a faint gasp of awe coming from behind them. Turning they see a wide-eyed Tikki gazing into the night sky as a shooting star passes through the darkness. “Make a wish, make a wish.” The small being squeaks as she makes her own. ‘I wish for the curse on my other half to be broken, for Plagg to be free from it at last so we can be together again’.

The teenage lovers, wish for the same thing, without having to say a word, they know they share the same wish ‘to be together always, for as long as this life allows.’


End file.
